Estar a tu lado pero tan lejos a la vez
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Para Shinichi era una tortura el estar cerca de Ran pero no poder hacerle llegar sus sentimientos. Como Shinichi era correspondido, como Conan el cariño que recibía era diferente.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Gōshō Aoyama.

* * *

 **Estar a tu lado pero tan lejos a la vez**

* * *

Otro día ha pasado y sigo siendo un niño. Los hombros de negro siguen sin aparecer y con ello la posibilidad de que pueda recuperar mi edad se vuelve más lejana. He resuelto tantos crímenes incluso algunos que fueron considerados como perfectos pero no el que es más importante para mí.

Ser nuevamente un niño no es lo que más me molesta, es Ran, no es precisamente ella, es lo que representa. No hay nada que me gustaría más que pasar toda mi vida a su lado, despertar a su lado, ver crecer juntos a su familia, a los hijos de ambos, nuestros hijos pero eso es algo imposible para Conan. Él es un niño y Ran una mujer. No podría estar con ella sin que fuera mal visto y revelar mi identidad solo sería arriesgar la vida de inocentes. Además hay otro obstáculo, irónicamente soy yo mismo. Ran sigue esperándome, aunque no lo dice lo veo en sus ojos, ella siente lo mismo que yo.

Me alegra saber que Ran no me ha olvidado. Me da esperanzas para continuar con esta lucha a pesar de que todo se ve cada vez perdido, ella es el ancla que me mantiene atado a mi otra vida, que me recuerda que Shinichi Kudo no pude desaparecer. Pero también me duele porque su dolor es el mío. Ella es fuerte, Ran trata de ocultarme que le duele mi ausencia pero no puede engañarme, hemos sido amigos por muchos años, la conozco bien, puedo ver a través de sus mentiras.

Temo que se canse de esperar y que se dé una oportunidad con alguien más. De no ser yo quien la lleve a un altar y bese esos labios con los que sueño todas las noches pero más que llegue a odiarme, es un sentimiento con el que no quiero lidiar. Pero hay ocasiones en las que deseo que pase. No porque haya dejado de quererla sino por todo lo contrario, quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado.

¿Cuántas veces he querido hablar pero he tenido que callar? ¿Cuántas veces han estado a punto de atraparme pero he logrado escabullirme? Han sido tantos que he perdido la cuenta. Varias veces mi voluntad ha flanqueado pero sé que es lo correcto. Hay tanto en riesgo y no puedo permitir que Ran o mis seres queridos resulten heridos por mi imprudencia. Los hombres de negro son peligrosos y no deben ser subestimados.

Pero cada día mis defensas se agotan y temo cometer una imprudencia por mi debilidad. Mi paciencia se agota y mis ansias por estar a su lado se salen de control. Quisiera dejar de lado y atreverme a gritarle que soy Shinichi y que la amo pero temo lo que pueda pasar cuando sepa la verdad, que me odie por haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo a pesar de mis razones, por haberla hecho esperar o que, aunque entienda mis motivos me golpea por las veces en que compartimos el baño, podrá ser pequeña pero su fuerza no lo es. Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que no soportaría el desprecio en sus ojos o la indiferencia en su rostro.

Es realmente frustrante, caso tras caso, parece nunca acabar. No es que odie ser detective, de hecho lo amo, el atar los cabos sueltos, descubrir la verdad y que se haga justicia, también la sensación de triunfo al saber la verdad, una pequeña parte de mí disfruta con estos triunfos, no podría negarlo. Pero quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes, resolver misterios como Shinichi y no tener que buscar a alguien para que resuelva un caso, es frustrante como lo que digan los niños es ignorado solo por la edad.

El hilo rojo del destino. Me preguntó qué tan real será. Si se aplicará en mi relación con Ran, si ella será mi destino y en algún momento finalmente podremos estar juntos aunque todo parezca estar en nuestra contra. Soy Shinichi Kudo, detective mundialmente famoso, he resuelto casos más difíciles. No importa el tiempo que me tarde. Porque prometí regresar por ella aquel día que estuve cerca de pedirle matrimonio, uno de los breves momentos en que volví a ser Shinichi. Aunque todo esté en mi contra y todo se vea pérdido no puedo rendirme. No puedo ni quiero renunciar a mi verdadero yo ni a Ran.

Pero mientras tanto, seguiré a su lado pero tan lejos a la vez. Espantando a sus pretendientes y buscando una forma de poder estar a su lado. De hacerle saber que nunca la he olvidado y que nunca lo haré. Haré que nuestros destinos vuelvan a cruzarse pero esta vez para no separarse, mientras tanto estaré a tu lado pero tan lejos a la vez.


End file.
